


The Real Avengers

by SkylarBlue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarBlue/pseuds/SkylarBlue
Summary: The Avengers crash land when they are facing an Lindleworm. In doing so we learn the Avengers they appear to be in the movies aren't who they really are, the movies leave out details.





	The Real Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a WIP but I wanted to post it before Endgame, so no spoilers. Its a self insert fic so if you want to skip that go to the second or third paragraph and if you do no hard feelings.

The news pitched on without warning, no one had touched the remote, Tony Stark was staring at us through the screen. “Get to safety now!” another voice broke through that sounded almost robotic, “The basement is the safest place for you all now.” My mom ran without a second glance away from danger yelling for the rest of us to follow. A screech tore through the air, even louder came a crash from the dining room. That’s when a yell pierced the air, my brother’s room was above the dining room, the sharp stab of recognition sent panic through my veins. Just as my mom had I was out the door, but instead of the basement to safety I went to the kitchen. I was never one for bravery, but there was no way I could leave him. Most siblings hold a harsh relationship, we never did, we left each other alone. The panic racing through me yielded in the face of *something*, he took president.  
“Samuel!” The sound ripped through me. Before another scream could escape I shielded my mouth in the case whatever made the crash was looking for another target. From behind the kitchen counter I saw only rumble. Once I moved closer I stood where the table was bashed in with glass of the windows surrounding me, that wasn’t the only thing, or should I say person, around me. Instead of my brother I found The Avengers.  
A gasp escaped me at the sight of them, but some were missing I didn’t have the chance to tell who because Spider-Man was walking towards me. “Are you okay?” he asked.  
“Yeah, thanks Peter.” me  
“How do you know that? Wait no, I’m not Peter.” peter  
“From the movies.” me  
“Movies?” steve  
“Yeah. Don’t you know what those are, thought they had them around in the 40? ” me  
“Movies about us?” Nat asked.  
“Yes, they’re some of the most popular movies of our time.”  
“Who’s the fan favorite then?” tony asked  
“Not important Tony.” steve  
“It’s not, but Peter is.”  
“Who’s yours then?”  
“Steve Rogers.”  
Tony scoffs.  
“You asked.”  
“Yeah, but him really him? Have you seen what he’s wearing?” Tony nodding to the stars and stripes uniform and Steve looking annoyed at him as always.  
“I don’t care about the partonism bullcrap. It’s because before everything, even humanity, his friend comes first. Loyalty is an adomoral quality.”  
“You mean Bucky? He’s not just a friend, Kid.”  
“I know.”  
“The movies tell you that too?”  
“No, they don't want us to know out of fear of what some will think. Anyway I have two questions. Have you seen my brother?”  
“The one whose room was crashed throw I assume? Yes, your brother was taken by the lindworms, but don’t worry after we contact Heimdall we’ll find them.”  
I nodded before taking a breath before my question, “How did you defeat Thanos?”


End file.
